


Hidden Vista

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> December Challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Vista

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) December Challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

The awe-inspiring view should have brought him peace, the beauty soothing. Instead it evoked painful memories of finding love but losing his soul, unexpectedly crushed by his lover's indifference and neglect.

He arrived in New Zealand almost broken but found himself in the intense and tender eyes of an inscrutable artist. With unusual certainty, he welcomed the warmth and safety he found in Viggo's strong arms, discovered everything he ever wanted when enveloped in their familiarity and comfort. But his love was not enough, the scene before him now an unwelcome reminder of being deemed unworthy, losing his safe harbor.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
